The present invention relates to the analysis of structural events. More particularly, the present invention relates to generating rules for matching a situation classification with an event and efficiently implementing the rules in runtime for matching situation classifications with the events.
Within recent decades the development of raw computing power coupled with the accessibility of computer devices has grown at exponential rates. This growth along with the proliferation of the Internet have led to a new age of accessibility—to other people, other systems, and to information. This growth has also led to complexity in many computer systems. The simultaneous increase in accessibility to information and integration of technology into everyday life has brought on new demands for how people manage and maintain computer systems.
Additionally, the complexity and integration of computer systems has and will create a shortage of skilled IT workers to manage all of the complex computer systems. Moreover, the problem associated with the shortage of skilled IT workers is expected to increase exponentially with increasing user dependency on such complex computer systems. As access to information becomes omnipresent through PC's, hand-held and wireless devices, the stability of current infrastructure, systems, and data is at an increasingly greater risk to suffer outages and general disrepair
One model of computing, termed “autonomic computing,” shifts the fundamental definition of the technology age from one of computing, to that defined by data. According to this paradigm, access to data from multiple, distributed sources, in addition to traditional centralized storage devices will allow users to transparently access information when and where they need it. At the same time, this view of computing will necessitate changing the industry's focus on processing speed and storage to one of developing distributed networks that are largely self-managing, self-diagnostic, and transparent to the user.
The aim of providing systems that are self-healing, self-configuring, self-protecting and/or self-optimizing requires the handling/correlating of heterogenous log data produced by different vendors and applications. The first step toward this direction is to define a unified format. The Common Base Event (CBE) has been defined and proposed as industry standard.